


Goodbye

by Asikveyl



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Time Skip, Short One Shot, Spoilers, farewell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: La vida da mil vueltas, Kaoru sabía perfectamente eso. Su último día con Sentarou se conservaría intacto en su memoria como la muda despedida que jamás pudieron darse.
Relationships: Kawabuchi Sentarou/Nishimi Kaoru
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye

La vida no tiene explicación: te golpea, te empuja, te escupe sin avisar. Ocurre, explota, nos lleva a su paso; no tenemos oportunidad alguna de escondernos o prepararnos.

Así es la vida. Incierta e impredecible.

La función terminó antes de empezar. Las ansias de una esperada presentación culminaron en plegarias silenciosas al cielo. Lo que se supone debió ser un motivo de risas y una inolvidable victoria, se transformó en una lucha entre la vida y la muerte, en un llanto descontrolado, en una enorme culpa.

Nada es como se espera y tuve que aprenderlo de esta manera. Nuestro momento se nos escapó entre los dedos, ni siquiera encontró el punto de partida, se apagó frente a las luces de un vehículo anónimo.

Lo que se supone debió ser un escenario, fue un hospital, y el telón rojo que nos recibiría nunca se abrió, en su lugar las sábanas blancas se ondearon ante el soplo del frío viento.

Tan apacible, tan pequeño. Ante mis ojos luciste como una pieza que debía proteger a toda costa. Hacerte el fuerte no siempre funcionaría, lo sabías tan bien como yo a pesar de forzar esa sonrisa apagada.

Yo no te creería, jamás creería en esas expresiones falsas. La melodía de tu voz disimuló la tristeza, el peso de tus palabras reveló el fantasma que llevabas a cuestas. No está mal llorar... Incluso yo podría llorar para ti si tú no podías hacerlo; no importaba que vieras mis lágrimas, sólo deseaba que soltaras ese peso.

Tu rostro contra mi vientre, la confusión, el arribo del llanto... Nuestros susurros se disiparon al cielo y el viento los arrastró junto al polvo.

«Busca tu refugio entre mis brazos, Sen. Encuentra la calma que tu pecho clama a gritos mudos. Llora, suelta, deja atrás... Duerme apoyado en mi hombro, compartamos esta calidez desbordante y busquemos que el mañana sea más brillante».

Quién iba a saber que eso sería el fin.

Tu ausencia me recibió al abrir los ojos, el espacio vacío en esa banca fue irreal. Pareciera que el viento te llevó junto con los lamentos, pareciera que tu esencia desapareció, así como las lágrimas se secaron en el suelo.

«¿Dónde está Sen?» fue la pregunta que mis labios repitieron a partir de ese instante; para mí el mañana ya no brilló y no lo haría nunca más.

El transcurso de los días fueron golpes certeros por parte de la realidad: ya no estabas. Tus lágrimas fueron una despedida que interpreté demasiado tarde.

El rosario, las baquetas, el sonido de la batería, los días de escuela... Todo perdió su valor. Mi piano ahora estaba solo y mi melodía se quedó inconclusa.

La vida no tiene explicación: te golpea, te empuja, te escupe, te aleja del paraíso que alguna vez te entregó. Ocurre, explota, nos lleva a su paso; no tenemos oportunidad alguna de escondernos o prepararnos... La vida sólo transcurre, te arranca de los brazos a las personas que amas cuando menos te lo esperas. La vida sólo pasa, aunque el mañana ya no brille más.


End file.
